


The Elia Santini Christmas Incident

by bisexualeliasantini



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualeliasantini/pseuds/bisexualeliasantini
Summary: The meeting regularly as a group thing started back in high school, with the Radio and the first Christmas party at Martino’s place, and even after graduation it was something they kept doing as a way to stay in touch, but this year, it is the first time Elia is organizing it and he is really nervous.





	1. Sabato - 21 dicembre 2025 - ore 21:01

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last time, thanks to @skamenthusiastic for doing this thing something bearable, belive me, she does an amazing job <3

— I can’t believe you convinced me to have a Christmas tree in the middle of our new living room — Filippo says, putting one more ornament on the tree.  
— Me? — Elia points at himself, looking directly at Filippo — Silvia was the one who said we couldn’t have a Christmas party without a tree! And if I remember correctly, you were the one saying “it’s true Eli, we have to decorate our place if we are hosting the party!”  
— What? No! I didn’t say that we should have a Christmas tree in the middle of our new living room — Elia frowns for a few seconds before he suddenly realizes what his boyfriend is actually saying. Fondly, he rolls his eyes.  
— Our, our, our — He repeats laughing, shaking his head — You are such a dork… — He whispers, giving Filippo a kiss when he leans in. 

Objectively speaking, the whole situation is the most cliché ever. Decorating the Christmas tree together, baking cookies, Elia wearing a green Christmas sweater with the words “let’s get baked” and a lot of gingerbread men on it, Filippo with a red one that says “Santa’s favorite ho” - an early gift from Elia. They are so freaking in love. 

The kiss ends abruptly when the oven alarm goes off. Elia pats his boyfriend on the chest.

— You better are done decorating when I'm back! — Elia says, walking to the kitchen.  
— What if I don’t? — When they exchange looks, Filippo raises his eyebrows jokingly. 

Elia pauses, amazed by the fact that this is his new life, his new place, this precious apartment, the one with the bi and gay flag stickers on the fridge, the one that he shares with one of the most important people in his life. This is his home now. Elia can still hear his mom’s words when he told her he was moving, he still remembers the exact way she said maybe he was too young, or it was too soon to leave his family home. He knows his mom understands but she still worries about him and she always will because she will always see Elia as her little boy. But honestly, after seven years of dating and finally finding the perfect apartment that was way closer to Elia’s job, it felt like the universe was trying to give them a hint - . 

And you don’t ignore the universe. 

There’s still so much stuff to unpack. There are a lot of boxes in every corner of the apartment, they tried to hide as many as possible for the meeting but Elia is so happy that he really doesn’t mind all the work that still needs to be done in their apartment. With Filippo everything seems to be so easy. Elia feels like he was on top of the word, he was on cloud nine all over again even though they have been together for seven years already but it finally feels as if everything is exactly how it’s supposed to be, as if everything is in its place now and there’s certainly no need to hurry. 

They will make this place their home step by step. 

Probably that’s the reason why Elia was more hesitant than he usually would be to celebrate the Christmas party at the apartment, he wanted it to be perfect before inviting anyone. He wanted to make it feel like their place, while Filippo just wants to have the whole group reunited now that everyone is following their path and going different places. That’s the thing with growing up, even if you’re still living in the exact same city: you don’t see people as much as you used to. 

And they can say whatever they want, but skype is just not the same.

The meeting regularly as a group thing started back in high school, with the Radio and the first Christmas party at Martino’s place, and even after graduation it was something they kept doing as a way to stay in touch, but this year, it is the first time Elia is organizing it and he is really nervous. He spent all morning baking cookies, cleaning, decorating the place… Filippo on the other hand, has already organized it so many times that he is more than used to it by now. He chose to sit back and enjoy watching Elia run around the apartment, helping him out whenever he tells him to. He finds it extremely cute to see him so involved and, even if he doesn’t want to say it out loud, so excited.

Elia pulls the cookies out of the oven, stands up and suddenly feels Filippo's hands on his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. Elia sets the tray onto the counter, tilting his face to look at his boyfriend, smiling fondly.

— They smell amazing, Eli. Why again didn’t you do a Culinary Arts Programme at Uni? — Filippo says, jokingly.  
— Because if I had done culinary arts, you couldn’t call me doc in bed — Both chuckle, Filippo kissing Elia’s cheek.  
— Touché — He adds, caressing Elia’s belly with his thumb tenderly — I have something for you  
— For me? I thought we said no presents this Christmas because of all the stuff that comes with moving… I mean, I do have presents for you but… — Elia laughs, turning to face Filippo.  
— I know, I know, but today is a really special day and I couldn’t resist — He answers, giving Elia a little envelope that makes him laugh even louder.  
— God you are so dumb — Elia giggles. There were dog icons all over the wrapping paper.

Elia started studying veterinary medicine six years ago, after all his work at the animal shelter, it was the logic next step to make a profession out of it - that and convincing Filippo they need another dog for their new apartment. He even started working at a colleague clinic soon after finishing his degree.

Filippo still does his podcast while working as a photographer for a magazine - it's a good job that pays the bills.and whenever he has time for it, he tries to get into exhibitions. Last week he was part of one and used a photograph of Elia's hip scar what gave the boy squad joking material for days. 

Elia gets rid of the wrapping paper and opens the envelope. What he finds in it, is a picture of the two of them under the mistletoe, next to the Christmas tree. He remembered exactly when they took it: It was the year after they met, at the second Radio Christmas meeting. By that time even Elia was part of it, Martino and Nico probably were too persuasive. Filippo has edited an adorable, christmas-themed frame around the picture. It was beautiful.

— Oh! We took that one at your old place — Filippo nods — That’s so cute… — Today, seven years ago, we met, at the Radio party… And we slept together, how naughty of you, sleeping with me on our first date, Mr. Santini — Filippo jokes, pulling him closer. And it wasn’t even a date.  
— I… I haven’t bought anything for you… Or made you anything! — Elia says nervously.  
— Love, that’s not the point! It’s just a special day in our relationship, also you make me so happy on a daily basis, happier than I've ever been, that’s a pretty damn good present.

Elia’s hand finds its place on Filippo's neck, kissing him, feeling his hands on his hips. Hands that are carefully pushing him backwards until Elia is cornered against the countertop. 

— Do you think we have time for…  
— Probably. I want you to get this ugly sweater off of me. I’m just wearing it because my boyfriend is cute and I like to make him happy but enough is enough — Elia laughs, pushing Filippo gently.  
— Fuck you Filippo Sava, that sweater is amazing and you should be thankful  
— Fuck me Elia Santini — He jokes, kissing him again — And it really is not! 

They kiss again, hands getting lost on each other’s bodies, pulling closer, moving moving across the room. When the doorbell rings Elia snorts, throwing his head back. Filippo laughs, now pushing Elia, a bit less gently than before.

— That’s Eleonora and Edoardo  
— How the hell would you know that? The ring told or what? Also, those are the boys  
— The boys? Martino, Niccolò, Gio and Luca? — Elia nods — Love, I’ve known them for years and I can assure you whoever is outside, it’s not the boys, they wouldn't arrive early even if we paid them  
— Well… Maybe! — Both laugh — But the chances are the same, it could be Ele or the boys  
— It’s not, trust me, that’s Eleonora — Elia frowns, the doorbell rings again.  
— How do you know that?  
— Because Eleonora has always had a boner detector — Once again Elia rolls his eyes, he has a dumb smile on his lips, one that always shows when Filippo does one of his comments — But we can bet if you want to!  
— What kind of bet? — Elia asks, hesitant, the doorbell ringing a third time.  
— If that’s Eleonora and Edoardo… We take the next step in our relationship

And Filippo leaves, running to the door, finally answering it and talks a bit with whoever just arrived. Elia, meanwhile, stays still, confused about what just happened. It can't be... Right? 

Did Filippo Sava just say that?


	2. Sabato - 21 dicembre 2025 - ore 22:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to @skamenthusiastic for being such an amazing beta and helping me <3333333

— But I love that you’re back to the roots! — Eleonora says, messing up Filippo's short brunette hair with her fingers.  
— Really? I miss blond Filippo — Elia interjects laughingly and takes a sip of Ele’s eggnog.  
— Yeah, me too, but for the job interview they recommended me to look more “professional” and we need the money , so… — Eleonora puts her hand on her chest exaggeratingly.  
— My big brother being all responsible? Thinking about future and stability? I don’t know what you did to make this happen Elia but thank you — They both laugh, Filippo rolls his eyes.  
— Yeah, team up against me, but now that I have the job I’m thinking about going back to pink anyway.  
— No! Go back to blond Fili, please! — Eleonora shakes her head, vividly agreeing with her brother’s boyfriend.  
— My mom also hates the pink style — Elia adds, fondly caressing Filippo’s back. 

Eleonora looks gorgeous, her hair is even shorter now than the last time they met, and she’s so tanned that her green eyes shine like emeralds. Ele and Elia finished their degree the same year, but Ele decided to take a sabbatical after having studied law for so long and travel with Edoardo. In fact they have returned from Madrid just a few weeks ago. They’ve been to many places in South America, Asia and also in Europe. When they were in Oslo,Elia and Filippo visited them - , such a cold but beautiful place. 

Ele is not sure about what to do next, but at least she has Edoardo on her side. Having somebody be there for you when things are bad was something that Filippo didn’t value until meeting Elia. And neither did Eleonora. The Sava siblings had always been alone. When they were little, they learnt that if they something was wrong they could only count on each other and maybe that's why it took them some time to let Elia and Edoardo be part of their problems, in at the beginning of their relationships. "You are not on your own anymore, Filippo. You have me now, your problems are my problems", Elia said once, the sweetest words Filippo has ever heard. 

Edoardo gets back into the conversation, giving Ele a quick kiss on the hair and takes one of the cookies Elia’s made this afternoon. 

There are lots of people at the meeting already: basically the whole girl squad is there, chatting, hugging each other one time and another, and another… Elia understands it, just like the boys, the girls haven’t seen each other for a long time and are trying to catch up. 

Eva is now working at a museum. She told them that after studying history she had been feeling a bit lost in all the opportunities but is happy now with the choice she had made. It’s kind of surprising how things turned out for her. When she first started uni, in true old Eva fashion way, she didn’t really know why she was doing it. She probably only started uni for the sole reason that everyone was doing it, and she had to do something, right? But in the end, just after a few months into her first year, she found her true passion and quickly caught the professor’s attention., The fact that she became the top student of her class was a surprise to everyone, especially to her high school friends. 

Her personal life is still a bit messy though, some boys, some girls, but that’s just so Eva.

Fede’s story is kind of surprising, at least to Elia who still can see her vividly, sucking that spoon, staring at Martino. She's now a respected nurse and married to her boyfriend of five years! The first of all of them to tie the knot! The girls still tease her about how she didn't invite anyone to the ceremony, only to the party afterwards. But she has a big family and they wanted to keep the ceremony as intimate as possible. When she started talking about the big wedding, about all the preparations, Elia suddenly felt all sweaty and dizzy, still unsure what to make of Filippo’s maybe proposal from half an hour ago. His hands were trembling and hiding it wasn’t the easiest but he certainly didn’t want anyone to notice before he had a chance to talk to Filippo again.

He let his gaze wander through the room, looking for something to occupy his mind with.

Sana. She is still preparing to work as a doctor, although everyone knows that she won’t have any problems with it. Her look when Filippo asked if she had a boyfriend made it clear that she didn’t want to talk about it and to be honest, she is still as intimidating as in high school. 

Silvia is the one that Elia and Filippo know the least about. She had studied fashion - in fact the first thing she told everyone as soon as she entered the room was that she has made the dress she was wearing - but to be fair Elia didn’t understand a thing that came out of her mouth when she started talking about what kind of job she is doing since graduating from uni. She and her girlfriend Daphne met during her exchange year in Paris, Daphne was the reason why she decided to stay, and now they are living together and doing their things. She barely even comes to Rome anymore.

It’s crazy thinking about how different their lives are now even though they all started from the same school.

When the doorbell rings Elia beams excitedly. 

— Those are the boys! — He says, making Filippo laugh and think he’s the cutest human being ever.

Studying veterinary medicine meant that Elia had to go to live in Milan for a couple of years, which made him see the boys much less than before. Coming back to Rome and hosting the first reunion is his way of saying “sorry for being away for so long”. He finally wants them to be together again and, honestly? He is so excited. Even though he has made some really cool friends at uni, he has missed the contrabbandieri so much. 

When the lift door opens, the first thing he sees is Luchino with a really poor beard, even poorer compared to Gio's thick one.

— Oh my God, look at that beard bro! — Elia shouts, getting closer, touching it just before hugging him. After one hug, he goes for Gio, Marti and finally Niccoló — God, look at you two… Come in! Everyone is here already, you are all so fucking late…   
— Since when are you so obsessed with punctuality, is that something they teach you in Milan? — Luca says, receiving a slap on the back of the neck from Elia. 

It feels weird to be back together again, all at the same place, at the same time… It’s been so long since that happened that Elia can’t stop smiling, he really has missed them so much. To be honest, Gio keeps being the connecting link between them, he’s the one Elia sees every week. With Luca things are more complicated now that he doesn’t live in Rome anymore, and then there’s Nico and Marti... Elia is not mad about it, thinking about what Martino told him years ago what happened the first time they were in Milan, Elia understands why they don’t visit as often. 

Martino and Niccolò have been living together since long ago. When they had to move because of uni they looked for a place and then after finishing their degrees they decided to stay at their place. Marti has studied journalism, he even helps Filippo sometimes with the podcast, writing stuff for him. When he doesn’t do that, he writes for the cultural section of a newspaper. Niccolò, on the other hand, has studied Arts, and right now he is totally focused on visual arts, painting, drawing, participating in exhibitions… He still plays the piano frequently, but rather as a hobby.

They’re living their life, minute by minute, and Elia kind of envies their peaceful way to deal with things. 

Luchino has studied engineering, another surprise for all of them, but after realizing that his dad also is an engineer and his brother follows the same path, they understood things a bit better. What is even weirder than picturing Luchino as an engineer, is that he even is really good at it! After all the problems he had in high school, his career path sounds like another weird, dubious story, just like the one with the suitcase! Elia doesn’t know what exactly he’s doing now, that’s why the first question he asks him while walking into the apartment is “What are you doing with your life, bro?”

Gio, like Eleonora, took a sabbatical year only that he did it right after finishing high school - and he probably did it for a rather stupid reason. The truth is that nobody gave a penny for his relationship with Sofia, and although now they are not together, for years they had an on and off relationship going on. Elia still couldn’t believe it, because Gio has always been the most responsible out of their group, but he actually was using his sabbatical to go to Argentina with her. When they realized that their relationship was absolutely not going to work, Gio returned to Rome and began studying to become a teacher. Right now, he is preparing to become a PE teacher while working at a skateboarding school.

When Elia gets back to the living room, Marti and Filippo are hugging, his boyfriend is messing with Martino’s hair and Niccolò simply comments that “he needs to cut it a bit”. After exchanging these couple of words, Filippo starts showing them the apartment while Luca says hi to the girls and Edoardo.

— So… — Gio’s voice calls Elia’s attention — Nice place, nice boyfriend, nice job… Honestly if you had asked me years ago, I would have bet that at this point you would be… Under a bridge, constantly asking your mom for money ? — He says, jokingly, making Elia laugh.  
— Yeah, and I never would have imagined that you’d follow a girl that’s not Eva to another country but here we are — Gio shakes his head.  
— I deserved that one. How is she doing? I haven’t talked to her since… Forever…  
— She’s doing fine, I guess! She’s working at a museum or something like that I think she’s still single… Basically that… — Elia frowns — Why? Are you thinking about…  
— No! No, no, of course not but… It’s Eva! I feel like I should go and talk to her, old times, you know… — Elia laughs.  
— Whatever bro, but let me tell you something… She asked about you before

And obviously, after hearing that, Gio leaves, walking towards Eva, and starts a conversation with her. Elia’s eyes move across the room, finding Filippo talking to Martino and Niccolò. He takes a deep breath and gets closer, feeling a tangle of feelings in his stomach, from the excitement for the party to the nervousness about Filippo’s maybe-proposal. Yes, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since the moment the words rolled off Filippo’s tongue. 

Elia takes another cookie, joining his boyfriend and friends’ conversation.

— What are you three talking about? — Elia says, eating his cookie, silently offering Filippo a bite.  
— We were talking about arranging a dinner, just the four of us, it’s been ages since the last one and Filippo says you two have news to tell — Elia chokes, looking at Filippo directly.  
— Y-you told them about…   
— I told them we will have news soon, and if they want to know more they would have to come dinner. But we’ll have the dinner here, this time, your apartment is all cute and shit but I can’t deal with another “let’s seat on the floor dinner”, I’m too old for that shit — All three of them laugh and Elia joins them forcedly.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to marry Filippo! He does, he really does, but it just feels… weird! Where’s the ring? Where’s the actual proposal? Where are the words “Do you want to marry me Elia Santini?” He always imagined things different, with him, but not that way. Also they’ve just moved, Elia’s not sure if now is the right moment for it! He bites his lip nervously and stares at his feet before he tries to focus on the conversation again, but anyone else is so into the conversation that apparently they don’t catch his reaction. 

Elia stays with them for a little longer, but then he leaves, carefully pushing through all these people to get to the bathroom, immediately locking the door, taking a deep breath. He opens the tap, splashing water in his face and nape. He shakes his head in disbelief and closes his eyes. He can feel his heart pounding heavily inside his chest. He feels so weird somehow, but he doesn't know how to put his feelings into words.

Suddenly, somebody knocks at the door.

— Occupied!  
— Open up asshole, it’s us — Gio’s voice yanks Elia out of his bubble, making him open the door mechanically. Gio, Luca and Martino come into the bathroom — Bro, what the hell is going on? You looked like a ghost when you crossed the room…   
— Close the door — Elia tells Luchino, a bit harsher than he intended — Where’s Filippo?  
— Talking to Nico… Now I’m starting to freak out as well, dude… — Marti says, crossing arms.  
— Okay, listen… I think Filippo just proposed to me… — All three guys gasp in unison  
— How did that happen!? — Gio asks, completely shocked.   
— We were just… Being dumb! And then the bell rang and he said… “If this is Eleonora, we will take the next step in our relationship and… I guess that was it? One second we’re almost fucking and the next… — It is probably too much information, but in this very moment, Elia really doesn’t care.   
— But that’s awesome! You and Filippo are the perfect couple! — Luca says and earns himself a slap on the arm from Martino — You and Nico are perfect, too! Don’t be jealous, for fuck’s sake…   
— Yes, it is awesome… — Elia rubs his face with both hands. Marti and Gio exchange a worried look.  
— You don’t exactly look like you think it’s awesome  
— I… It’s just that… We just moved and… Also what the hell is that proposal? I…  
— You don’t want to marry Filippo — Marti says making Elia shake his head.  
— Are you going to break up with him? — The three of them look directly at Luca, frowning.  
— No! What the fuck! No! Of course not! — Elia retorts instantly, Marti shakes his head and Gio just laughs — It’s not that I don’t want to marry Filippo, I do! I want to spend the rest of my life with him! But… I don’t know if I want to marry him now? Does that make sense? I just… Don’t think it’s the right time…   
— Hey, don’t worry about it, you know Filippo, he’s going to understand you just… Need to talk to him — Marti lifts his hand, pating Elia’s shoulder.  
— Oh yeah? I “just need to talk to him”? You think, that’s easy? How would you feel if Nico proposed to you? Would you say something like “Oh sorry Nico, but no, it’s not the right time you know?” — Marti just stares at him dumbly, obviously doubting what he himself said a few seconds ago.  
— Well, I… ehm… Well… that we might be too young maybe?… I um...  
— See!? You would say yes! Fuck…  
— But what are you going to do? Get married to not make Filippo sad? That’s bullshit! And I think it’s worse if you say yes and then… Say no? That’s fucked up! — Gio says, making Elia nod.  
— Also you said so, you want to marry him but not now so… Tell him that! “Filippo, I love you, I want to be with you forever and marry you someday, just… Not today” — Luca adds, making Elia chuckle — What? I think it sounds good!  
— Nothing, it’s just that it sounds funny to hear you say “Filippo, I love you” — They all laugh. It’s soothing Elia’s racing mind.

Elia breathes more calmly by the second. He feels Gio putting his arm around his shoulders and the way Luchino and Martino fondly look at him , makes him smile.

— I’ve missed you guys — He finally says, only now realizing how much he actually did.  
— Yeah, sure you did — They all laugh — Are you okay? — Elia nods.  
— Sure, I mean… It’s going to be a bit uncomfortable but… It’s Filippo, this is our home, I’m sure he will accept to get married when we are both ready for it — Martino nods.  
— He sure will… But for the record, yeah, I would say yes to Niccolò — Elia rolls his eyes.  
— God, tell me you brought something to drink, I need it after all this cuteness

Gio moves his head, making a face that Elia does not understand at first.

— I don’t have a drink… But… — From one of Gio’s pocket, he takes out a small bag of weed.  
— Did you bring drugs to my place? — Elia pretends to be offended — Well… This will work, I guess — He adds, making all the boys laugh.

Luca is given the task of rolling the joint, while Marti and Gio make themselves comfortable in the bathtub and Elia chooses to sit on the toilet. Being the good friends they are, the only place they leave for Luchino to sit is on top of the small sink cabinet. Luchino doesn’t seem to care, though, he happily lights the joint, takes the first drag, and passes the joint on to Elia afterwards.

— Do you all remember the last time we were like this? Hiding from a party in the bathroom…   
— Fede’s birthday party, right? But that bathtub was way bigger than this, there was enough space for all four of us — Marti, Elia and Luca nod at Gio’s words.  
— Wasn’t that party when you and Emma Covitti first made out? — Martino immediately makes a face.  
— I saw her like a week ago, you know? Nico and I were eating out for dinner and she was there, I tried to be nice but she just ignored me, after all this time!   
— You should be the one ignoring her — Elia nods at Luca’s comment.  
— Maybe, but high school was so long ago, I don’t want that kind of shit in my life, I moved on.  
— Wow Marti, you are such a wise man now — Gio mock praises, patting Marti’s knee.   
— Things have changed so much, I mean we all have jobs and shit, you are dating Niccolò, I’m dating Filippo… I think the only things that will always remain the same are that Gio is still in love with Eva and Luchino is still single — Elia and Marti laugh.  
— Poor Luchino, forever alone!  
— Fuck you guys, I have a girlfriend now — Luca says, making the boys look at him suspiciously, waiting for an explanation — Do you remember the girl without a clitoris?  
— Fuck no, Luca! Not that shit again, please! — Gio shouts, asking for the joint by wiggling his fingers demandingly at Elia.


	3. Sabato - 22 dicembre 2025 - ore 01:49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved to write it.
> 
> Like with the other parts, thanks to @skamenthusiastic for everything, really, all my love for you <3333333333

— I can’t believe now we have the Putin’s curse — Elia says, showing Filippo the Putin matryoshka they won at the gift exchange, throwing it at him so he has to catch it in midair. 

That freaking thing has been going around since the first party and now they apparently have to deal with it for a whole year. Because yes, Elia is going to give it to someone else next year, that’s for sure.

— We should put it on our bedroom, so we can have Putin watching us fucking, he would definitely learn some things — Filippo laughs.   
— God damn it, Filippo no — Elia shakes his head, picking up the wrapping paper from the floor — You know I like your kinky side but not if it means having a threesome with Putin  
— Hey! I’m not inviting him to participate, you are all mine. He’s only allowed to look, not to touch — Elia rolls his eyes, a dumb smile on his lips. He loves this side of Filippo’s personality so much. 

The guests have been gone for a while, being the good friends they are, they helped tidying up a bit but there are still things to do. While Elia finishes collecting the papers and containers that have remained in the living room, Filippo stores the food leftovers in the fridge. They certainly have enough food for the next few days. 

— Did you had fun? — Elia nods — Did things go as perfect as you wanted them to? — Elia laughs, getting closer to Filippo, giving a peck on the lips.  
— No… But you were right, as always, that it wasn’t important whether it turnt out all perfect. I really liked seeing the guys, you know? I think until now I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed being with them…  
— And smoking with them… — Filippo raises his eyebrows — Yes, I noticed, darling  
— We should buy an air freshener… But anyway! I want it to be like it used to  
— Well, then do it! It’s up to you now, if you don’t want to lose somebody then you have to work for it. Be the friend that is always suggesting activity after activity, be the annoying boy I love!  
— Did you just called me annoying? Me? — Elia asks, giving Filippo the middle finger soon after — Now you can pick up the garbage, idiot — He adds, giving him the garbage bag — That’s your punishment.

Elia walks through the room heading to the sofa. He takes off his shoes after lying down on it and sighs deeply. He closes his eyes for a second, opening them to see Filippo cleaning, smiling to himself. He feels like the luckiest man alive. While watching him walk around the room, Elia remembers his maybe “proposal” from earlier, bites his lip nervously, realizing they have a thing to talk about and it’s not going to be exactly funny or easy. 

— Why are you looking at me like that? Is it because of my ugly sweater? — Filippo jokes.  
— Can we just leave the cleaning for tomorrow? Come here… — He demands, extending his arm making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Filippo nods, approaching the sofa, making Elia sit up to give him some space to sit. After doing it, Elia rests the head on his lap and it doesn’t take long until Filippo’s fingers fondle with Elia’s hair — I love this sweater, by the way, you look hot with it — Filippo laughs.  
— Shut up dummy 

Filippo’s fingers move through Elia’s hair. Slowly, he allows his eyes to close again, breathing calmly, enjoying the comfortable closeness to the man he loves. This is his home now, the cute apartment, right on Filippo’s side. Words can’t explain how much he loves him.   
Filippo bends down and kisses Elia, what makes him open his eyes, looking at his boyfriend, trying to hide the questions, the doubts that are suddenly running through his head again. 

— Okay, what’s going on? What’s making you act all weird?  
— Nothing! I’m… Nothing... — Elia shrugs.  
— Nothing, sure, okay… Is it because of the Eva and Gio thing? Did you have war flashbacks?  
— You saw them, too, right? That wasn’t my imagination! Gio was all like “No, I’m over Eva but… You know, it’s Eva and… She’s special, I want to talk to her” — Bullshit — Do you think they…  
— Need to fuck and solve things out? Yeah sure, absolutely. 

Gio and Eva, after leaving the bathroom, went outside on the balcony, drinking and talking until they were asked to come back into the apartment for the tombola. It was obvious, the two of them have things to solve, it’s like they finally are at a place where they can try to be together again. The only thing that scares Elia is that things could end up badly again and Gio doesn’t deserve that shit anymore. 

— But I have a feeling that Gio and Eva’s relationship is not what bothers you tonight  
— I’m not… Oh God, is it really that obvious?  
— Elia I know you, better than anybody else I might say, you are an open book for me! — Filippo laughs, stroking Elia’s hair again — What’s going on?

Elia sighs, rubs his face with both hands and slowly gets up to look directly at Filippo, face to face. Filippo moves to, searching for his boyfriend’s hand, caressing it with his thumb. 

— Do you remember what we talked about when your sister arrived?  
— Oh! Yeah, the bet, the next step, damn I almost forgot about that, we can talk about it tomorrow — Elia frowns, confused.  
— T-tomorrow? No, no Filippo, it’s something important we need to talk about it now  
— Well, important but not so much that it can't wait until tomorrow…   
— What? Filippo… Um, can I talk first and you just listen to me and… Then answer? — Filippo nods, confused, but letting Elia talk as he just asked him to — Okay. I… I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, moving here is the best decision I’ve ever made… But… Getting married now is … I just don’t feel ready for it. I want to marry you, someday, but we are so young! I think we need to enjoy this stage in our life and after that take the next step and… the next step after that… Please don’t get mad at me about this I… I just have to say no to your proposal - for now… But I love you Filippo! — He shouts the last part, getting closer, not sure what’s about to happen next.

There’s silence. They just look at each other for what Elia would consider the longest seconds of his entire life. When Filippo suddenly bursts out laughing, Elia feels completely at loss.

— What’s so funny? I… Why are you laughing? — Elia asks, pushing Filippo a bit.  
— Oh my adorable bisexual mess… — Filippo finally says, still laughing.  
— What? — Elia asks again, bothered by his boyfriend’s laughter, still absolutely confused about what’s going on.

Filippo needs a moment to stop laughing, and then he puts his hand into his pocket to take out his phone. After inhaling and exhaling deeply to relax, Filippo unlocks his phone and starts looking for something while Elia waits for what’s about to come, confused and nervous as hell. 

When Filippo finally turns the phone towards him, Elia finds himself looking a pic of a bunch of little puppies, a mix between an Australian Cattle Dog and a German Shepherd. The second pic shows only one of them, a black one that runs around when Filippo plays a video. 

— That’s a dog…   
— Wow, now we can finally say I don’t love you just for your looks, that brain of yours… Damn, doc! — Filippo laughs, making Elia turn all red. It takes Elia some more seconds until he finally gets it.  
— The next step in our relationship is adopting a dog together…   
— You said that we needed a dog in our new apartment, right? Do you still want to?   
— Yes, yes! Of course! But… Oh my God I’m so fucking stupid! — Elia shouts, covering his face with both hands, absolutely ashamed. 

Filippo is now the one who budges, moving so he can look at Elia, reaching out to touch him. He places his hands on Elia's wrists, caressing them for a moment, making him move the hands that cover his face. When they finally lock eyes again, Elia is completely flushed and Filippo smiles. Nobody in the whole word is more adorable than Elia, he’s positive about that. 

— So… Do you want to marry me someday?  
— Shut up… — Elia sighs, embarrassedly lowering his eyes but a small smile on his lips — I thought you’d proposed to me, I’m an idiot  
— Hey, what? No Elia. I want to marry you too, someday, I want to be with you forever , don’t be ashamed about that. But I would never propose to you in such a shitty way honey. The day I decide to propose to you bitch you are going to be amazed!   
— You better. I want a big ring, shiny, I don’t deserve any less   
— How about ring tattoos? So you can’t lose it — Elia laughs, biting his lip, nodding.   
— Ring tattoos sound amazing

Filippo cups Elia’s face, his thumbs move slowly, caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks, before he closes the space between them to finally kiss him again. First the lips, then his nose and finally his forehead.

— I also want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you, dummy  
— I love you too asshole — Both of them laugh, kissing again, slowly.  
— So… Are you finally going to take that sweater off me or...?  
— If you really want too, fineeeeeeeeee — Elia answers, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly — But first…

Elia moves, grabbing the Putin matryoshka from the window sill and throws it to the other side of the room, hearing it crush on the floor. He kisses Filippo again.

— Hey! Maybe we can call the dog Putin! Or we call him Donald, then the matryoshka can be his best friend?   
— Shut up, Filippo Sava…  
— Make me, Elia Santini


End file.
